1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an earphone device integrated with a microphone, and more particularly to an earphone device in which a microphone and an earphone are integrated together for facilitating use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of an earphone to receive sound input is common. Activities such as listening to music on an airplane, or using a Walkman, radio or mobile phone are conducted with the use of earphones. Moreover, some earphones are combined with a microphone, in applications such as the hands-free device for a mobile phone.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. A conventional hands-free device includes an earphone 90 and a microphone 91, which are independent of each other. In the device, after the earphone 90 and the microphone 91 are connected to the mobile phone 93 through a signal line 91, the electronic signals from the mobile phone 93 can be converted into sound, which can be heard by human ears. The user can hear the sound by plugging the earphone into the ear. Additionally, the microphone 91 is approximately positioned around the mouth of the user to pick up the voice of the user; the voice can then be converted into electronic signals and transmitted to the mobile phone 93.
However, the conventional earphone and microphone are independent of each other, and thus must be placed in different positions during use. This is unavoidably inconvenient for assembly. In particular, when using the microphone, if the microphone is not fixed, it is easily shaken, which is unfavorable for voice reception.
Although the conventional microphone has developed to be clipped on the clothing of the user with a clip, this clipping manner causes a complex structure and also an increased cost. Further, the exposed microphone also influences the user's appearance, and hinders the activity of the user due to accidental contact. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient.